No trem
by Taisho Anny
Summary: O que doze horas dentro de um trem podem fazer?


No trem

Doze horas dentro de uma cabine podem fazer muita coisa acontecer.

Capítulo Único

Entraram na cabine do trem em silêncio. Seriam doze horas de viagem até a Cidade do Sul. Desde que se tornara Füncher, as viagens pelo país haviam se tornado freqüentes. Sempre acompanhado por sua secretária, amiga, braço direito, guarda-costas, porto seguro e futura esposa: Elizabeth Hawkeye. Não que ela soubesse da última atribuição, mas isso era questão de tempo.

- Doze horas, vamos chegar a uma da manhã. – Cada um se sentou de um lado da cabine –

- Essa vida mais cansativa do que parece.

- Principalmente para aqueles que tem trabalho-fobia. – a loira se senta encostando as costas na parede e colocando as pernas sobre o banco –

- Isso foi uma indireta, Hawkeye?

- Não, foi uma direta mesmo.

O calor estava insuportável e só iria piorar. O Sul era a área mais quente do país, devido a sua proximidade com o Equador.

O moreno retira o sobretudo azul, característica de sue uniforme agora, desabotoa três botões da camisa branca, dobra os punhos da camisa e põe seus queridos óculos escuros Ray-ban.

Esse ultimo detalhe era para poder observar sua querida Riza sem ser pego no flagra. Fora o sol irritante que entrava pela janelinha da cabine.

- Por que sempre que vamos viajar você põe óculos escuros? Mesmo quando no tem sol.

- Estilo.

Aquela foi a única resposta dele. Ela não tinha certeza se era verdade, mas que ele ficava muito bem, ele ficava. Roy não tinha o biótipo amestrino. Estava mais para um xingueles. Pele levemente clara, ombros largos, cabelos negros, olhos puxados e negros, alto... Devia ser pecado ser tão bonito. Aquele braço era claramente um escândalo, mesmo escondido pela camisa era possível notar que era bem definido.

OH MY GOD!

Resolveu ler um livro e esquecer esses pensamentos.

Roy por sua vez, mantinha o rosto levemente virado para a janela, mas os olhos estavam sobre a loira. Essa que não tinha o biótipo amestrino também. Estava mais para uma sueca ou alemã. Muito loira, pele demasiadamente clara, cintura fina, pernas longas em relação ao tronco, quadril mais delicado, situação que era equilibrada devido ao busto mais... Avantajado.

Ou seja, aquela mulher era capaz de levar a imaginação masculina aos picos. Parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Estava tão compenetrada no livro, deveria ser muito interessante. Estava imóvel, com a perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda. Começou a observá-la dali.

Sapatos azuis-escuros levemente altos eram valorizados pelas pernas perfeitas cobertas até o joelho por uma saia preta afunilada. No tronco uma camisete branca sem mangas, toda trabalhada com babados do mesmo tecido, com uma corrente delicada de prata no colo e um casaco de três botões azul como o sapato. Estava linda e elegante.

Mas da mesma maneira que era linda, era teimosa. Sabia que não facilitaria uma aproximação.

- Será que dá para parar de olhar para mim? Eu não consigo ler assim.

Como ela sabia? Nem sequer havia se virado.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso.

- Sei... – a loira fecha o livro e o guarda na bolsa, passando a se sentar de frente para ele – Fala Roy, já faz tempo que você quer falar alguma coisa e fica me cercando.

- Eu? – se fazendo de vítima –

- Não, o Havoc. Lógico que é você.

- levanta os óculos – Como você faz isso?

- Isso o que? – levanta a sobrancelha direita –

- Saber o que eu quero mesmo...

- Quinze anos de convivência. Agora para de me enrolar!

- Só uma pergunta antes. Desde que sua mãe morreu, você passou a morar com seu avô, tanto que só te conheci alguns anos depois de me tornar aluno de seu pai, mas de repente você passou a ficar muito na casa de seu pai. Por quê?

- Bem... Nos conhecemos na minha festa de quinze anos... Mas eu... Quis passar mais tempo com meu pai.

Aquela resposta não havia convencido nem ela mesma. O motivo para o ato fora o moreno. Aquele rapaz de dezenove anos que apareceu em sua festa, juntamente com seu pai, havia a interessado. E por isso, passou a passar mais tempo na casa do pai. Gostava de vê-lo.

Só não admitiria isso nem para sua própria sombra.

- Sei... Agora para você com esse caô! Por quê?

- Você é muito mala! E eu perguntei primeiro. – ela queria sair daquele assunto –

- Eu não vou falar até você me contar a verdade. – cruza os braços –

- Eu não sou curiosa. – ela sorri vencedora –

- Que isso Riz, desse jeito vou achar que tem um motivo quase que comprometedor para isso.

Oh My!

Ele ficava ainda mais lindo com aquela carinha de curioso. Aqueles olhos eram capazes de fazê-la perder a linha de raciocínio.

- Eu... Não é da sua conta.

- Hum... Desse jeito vou achar que foi por minha causa! – ele se levanta e caminha até ela –

- se levanta e o empurra de volta ao acento – Contenha seu ego, você não é o centro do mundo.

Ela ficou levemente vermelha. Era verdade então.

- Do mundo não, do seu mundo sim. – ele a puxa para cima de si –

- Roy, não seja inconveniente.

- Então você não me acha atraente? – seus rostos estavam muito próximos –

- Me solta, Roy Mustang! – ela precisava sair dali –

- Não. – o moreno usou um tom autoritário e abriu um sorrisinho – Eu quero respostas.

- Que respostas?

- o moreno dá um beijo de cinema na loira – Casa comigo?

- Hum...

- ? – falou bem devagarzinho –

- Ok, hoje você está mais sem noção do que o normal. – ela tenta se levantar, mas ele não deixa –

- Você não vai fugir, eu disse que quero uma resposta. Não pode ser tão difícil dizer sim.

- Você é muito metido!

- Eu te amo, sua boba.

- Para de brincar...

- Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem está brincando?

- Mas... Isso é contra as regras.

- Duas coisas. Eu faço as regras e nunca te falaram que o que não pode é mais gostoso?

A loira estava atordoada. O homem que ela amava desde não se lembrava quando, havia a pedido em casamento. OMG!

- Se você não dizer o que eu quero ouvir, eu não vou te deixar em paz. Mas se você disser eu também não vou deixar...mas te garanto que vai ser bem mais interessante.

Um brilho malicioso apareceu nos olhos negros.

- Eu...

- Você?

- Não sei o que dizer.

- fica com a maior cara de tacho – Sim oras!

- Mas...

Um frio passa pela espinha do moreno. Será que ela não o amava?

- O que?

- Por que?

- Eu não sei. Na minha opinião, você é marrenta e mandona demais... Mas fazer o que?

- Eu não sou mandona!

Ela ainda estava com uma perna entre as pernas dele, o pé apoiado no chão, uma mão apoiada na parede e com o braço esquerdo segurado por ele.

- É sim! E para de me enrolar!

- S... Sim.

Sente um alivio e puxa com mais força fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

- Agora são... – olha no relógio – Cinco da tarde. Teremos boas seis horas até a cidade do Sul!

- Você não está pensando em...

- Eu não estou pensando, eu vou fazer... ou melhor, nós vamos!

Fim!

Hi meu povo!

Espero que gostem dessa oneshot, eu adoro fazê-las e adoro ainda mais quando vcs deixam reviews!

Kissus meu povo...

Até a próxima!


End file.
